


Chop Me Up

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Molly is shocked by TJ's announcement
Relationships: Molly Davis/Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr.





	Chop Me Up

It was the Nurse’s Ball; she was sixteen and completely removed from their relationship of a year ago. Or so she thought.  
  
TJ chose this night to return, more beautiful than she remembered.  
  
“I thought this was what you wanted.”  
  
She asked for a chance to figure things out, for space, and hadn’t expected him to leave; yet TJ had a habit of doing whatever it took to make her happy – even if it meant letting her go.  
  
Molly tried to speak, but TJ cut her off to make an announcement she wasn’t ready to hear.  
  
“Tomorrow, I’ll be gone.”


End file.
